The P's of Hetalia: Frist up The Prank PrussiaxOC
by RenaPIJ
Summary: The Main character of thesse stories is My hetalia IC / OC Croatia: And different little event's that happen with the other characters of the hetalia anime xD
1. The Prank PrussiaxOC

Rena woke from her bed with a start, and without bothering to put on any pants she ran down the hall. "Vould you put on zum pants! I vill not 'ave zuch indescentcy in zis house!" Austria called out after her, with a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. She didn't bother to stop there was something important she had to tell Gilbert and pants could clearly wait.

The silver-haired prussian was at his computer checking his email wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, as well as a white towel draped around his shoulders, his hair still wet from his morning shower. When suddenly his door was kicked open. "WHAT THE HELL!" Prussia yelled after being so startled he fell out of his chair. "YOU! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU NOW!"Rena demanded pointing an accusing finger at the half naked man. He meerly smirked as he got up off the and walked over to the doorway, "Kesesese, Come to hand over your vital regions to me, frau?" She sighed and came inside of his room pushing him back as she did so. She knocked him on to his bed and sat down next to him. "No, even better than that." He gave her a puzzled look before saying, "What could b-" Rena covered his mouth, successfully cutting him off. He glared at her, but didn't do anything to remove her hand from his mouth. "I've come up with a plan to embrass Roderich, are you in?" Rena stated with the most devious look, one that Gilbert had seen only once before. She removed her hand revealing his signature smirk. "Heh, it better be awsome, otherwise I'm out." "Oh, It will be so worth it. But there's only one thing I need for you to do," she started.

Outside the door Hungary was trying to easesdrop on the conversation. She knew that her younger sister could quite the imp when she put her mind to it, but frowned when she couldn't make out any of what was being said behind the closed door.

~Later that day~

Prussia was outside hiding within the bushes. He watched as Austria came into the music room, and seated himself in front of his grand piano. Gilbert had an annoyed look on his face, as much as he enjoyed tormenting and humiliating Roderich, he didn't think that Rena's plan was going to work. Shortly after Roderich began playing one of the many peices that he had memorized by heart, Croatia suddenly popped up beside him, with a smirk painted on her face. He looked at her with a raised brow before returning his gaze to the austrian playing. "So do really think this well work?" he questioned her. She frowned and folded her arms over her chest, "Do you doubt me?" "No, this plan of yours isn't awsome. It's to simple." Elizabeta finally came into the music room, and stood behind Austria as he continued to play.

"Oh, now the fun begins," she grinned as she hold up a small device with a red button on it. "You want to do the honors?" Croatia offered the device to Prussia. He eyed it and pressed the red button. When he did the music stopped. Austria's cheeks had a red tint of embarassment with his eyes wide open, while Hungary's face held a mixed look of shock and found humor. Prussia's was in slight disbelief, but that quickly changed into a satified grin. Rena took back the remote, and pressed the button for herself. This time the distict "toot" sound reached both the ears of herself and Prussia. Both fell over, struggling to keep their laughter down. Prussia rolled onto his side accentially crushing the remote and received a shock to his side. He gave a short yelp, but that short yelp was loud enough to recieve the attention of a very embarassed and pissed off Roderich.

**Inside of the music room at the time of the first press of the button**

'Vat vas zat?' Austria thought to himself, and he turned to see what was behind him only to see Elizabeta's expression. This of course instantly embarressed him. 'Oh great, now zhe must zink zat vas me.' Hungary giggled when when the second "toot" sounded. A barely audible sound of laughter was heard coming from outside, that sound was followed shortly by a yelp of pain and surprize. Roderich instantly understood what had just happened. Austria aburptly stood up from his chair and stormed outside. When he saw Rena and Gilbert running away from their hiding spot he yelled out after them "You zoo get back here zis instant!"

Extented ending

"This is all your fault." Prussia pouted as his stomach growled.  
>"So worth it if you ask me! Plus that turned out better than I thought! Erm and I'm sorry about your injury."She said that last part sincerely.<br>"Yeah you better be, but that was pretty awsome. Not even close to being as awsome as me though... what are you doing?" Prussia eyed Croatia as she tipped him over, and pulled up his shirt to veiw the injury.  
>"Kissing it better," Rena gave an innocent look as she kissed the part of burnt skin.<p> 


	2. The Pub BritainxOC

Ah yes, it was a wendsday. Croatia had a fansination with wensday, mainly because on wendsday's her and england would go to a bar/pub only to drink their asses off. She was much like France in her choice of drink: Wine. Rena whistled giddily while she was making her way to the Brit's current location... a pub. She reminced on all of the silliest drinking habits of -said drunkard- the silliest by far happening on Alfred's birthday.**FlashBack**Rena had already wished Alfred Happy Birthday and left the party early for she knew that every 4th of July was the day that Arthur needed her the most. She met him at his victorian style home and they both walked together towards the nearest pub. (Reason of walking there was only due to the fact that it is impossible to get a drunk, scratch that, WASTED mostly naked butler england to hold onto her waist as she rode her motorbike[1])

"Soo, having a good day today?" she glanced over at Arthur before taking a long sip of her wine. "Bloody twat, what do you think?" he spat out before chugging down the rest of his rum. "The stupid git America left me! Me? Why would he leave his brother! He didn't know what to do and he wanted me to tell him what to do-" And at this point Croatia had just become a therpist and half listened to his griping of "stupid America" only giving a nod and half-assed responce since she had heard this all before.  
>After Englands fifth drink the complaining had turned into a vast depression. At this point Croatia had changed from overpaid half-ass therapist to a cuddle bunny. Yes, cuddle BUNNY, since he appearently views her to be simular to flying mint bunny.[2]She didn't mind him crying on her shoulder or the insesant hugging. Rena was just happy to help comfort a friend, while also wondering when exactly she will need to pull out that extra large shirt from her budgling lower pant-pocket.<p>

Now after three more times of him ordering refills... he was starting to strip down and sing annoyingly off key, if she wasn't in a heavy buzz she would have told him to tune it down. Rena continued drinking her wine, and having giggle fits when he hic-cuped. Then she pulled out the large shirt from her pocket, forced it over Arthur's head, which earned a remark of 'Who shut up the lights?' Croatia paid the bar tab, gathered all of England's disgraded clothes, and dragging him out the door.

"Oi! Reehhhhnnaa -hic- don't chuu know it's -hic- Ameericaa's Birthdaaay?" the words so slurred it was hard to understand. Rena nodded giddily, "Yep! I already visited him!" "Yoouu whaa? I wanna go paaarteee tooo! Let's go there! I hab ah ssshung to shim 'im" Arthur whined. Against her better judgement, and much amusement she took him to 'sing his song'.

England had reverted back to his pirate self and kicked in the door weilding a stick and using a parking cone as a feathered hat.[3] "Ahhvast meh Matties! Were be dere birthday boy!" Arthur proclaimed as Croatia was doing her best to hold herself up against the wall while laughing so hard her face was turning blue from lack of air. "What's going on dudes?" America came forward wondering why it was quiet (aside from the laughter from the porch) all of a sudden. Antonio tried to stop Alfred from being seen by placing a hand on his shoulder, and a "I won't mi amigo." Did he listen? No... "BRITAIN! I'm totally glad you came dude!" he said as he approached the parking pirate Arthur[4]. "Arg thar ye be! I have a shoong to sing fer ye!" Arthur shouted, and preceded to sing a mixed version of happy birthday and a pirates life for me, ending the song by passing out drunk.

**End of Flashback**

Rena giggled to herself as got close to the bar, but suddenly stopped when a mostly naked Brittian got tossed out onto the curb. Croatia rushed to his side, and helpped him up. He than slung his arm over her shoulders, and nuzzled her neck, "Well 'ello love!" She sighed heavily, and hit him over the head to make him pass out. Best to deal with a unconcious Arthur than a drunk france wanna be.

::Extended Ending::

"Hello Rena, when did you get here?"

~~~OTHER~~~ [1] Rena loves her motorcycle, and does NOT drive a car. She thinks that it's more beautiful and unique, while cars in her eyes all look the same.

[2] Flying mint bunny is the friendilest of England's "magic" friends. I assume that cause in one of the episodes It's the first to come to Arthur.

[3] Pulled that outta my ass! Funny no?

[4] America is oblivious to reading situations. 


	3. The Past TurkeyxOC

Fires broke out and panic and screaming filled the air. Young Croatia ran towards the cause of the commotion, gripping on to the hilt of her sword that was strapped to her waist. Within moments she came across what started the commotion, there was a small army roughly composed of possibly twenty five to 30 men. Her militia already in the midst of fighting back the invaders. One man in particular caught her eye. He had on the oddest clothing, a red puffed up turbin with many white feathers pretroding from it, a long vest-like crimson robe that split at the waist only to reveal his white pants, and a white scarf. The main thing that caught her attention was, that this mans face was covered by a mask.

She charged at the small army, her sword drawn. She had great speed, and skill that she used as she fought along side her men. Soon she was infront of the man with the mask, and began her assult on him. He laughed at this young girl as he dodged her attacks with ease. Though soon he grew bored of this "childs play," and his men had almost all been killed. He called out, his voice full of command, but it also held something else... amusement? "Ha! That's is enough for today!" He called out to his men who immedaitely seized their attacks. "You, little one what is your name?" He kneeled down to her level placing his large hand upon her head. She glared at him and swatted his arm off. "Croatia." Irratation filled her voice, the man let out a hearty chuckle as he stood up. "Ah yes! You will do well to remember my name than. I am the Great Ottoman Empire, and I am certain that we will meet again." With that he turned around laughing as him and his men retreated.

Sure enough they had met again, but with every battle it was the same cycle. She would win, head to a different part of her lands to stay amongst her people (who were freightened of these men of the Empire), and the Ottoman Empire claimed the abandoned settlements as his own. Until the day when he banaged to corner the little girl, and take her hostage. This man was ruthless, strong, but he never harmed her directly. He treated this young country with the respect that she deserved, but even so he was forcing her to lose her vigor. The Ottoman Empire dragged her around forcing her to watch as her people's homes were burned, and pillaged. One day that changed:

It was late at night, Sadiq had come back to his tent, and laid down upon one of the larger cushions. Croatia glared at him angrily as she munched on the sweets that were always avaible to her. Even for being strong enough to fight him back, she looked like nothing more than a spoiled little brat to him. He took off his hat and laid it upon his stomach as he dozed off to sleep. She narrowed her eyes and crept out of the tent, grateful that their was noone awake, and ran to the closest settlement of her people.

The next morning, Sadiq woke to one of his guards yelling, as well as the sounds of battle. "Sir! It's Croatia! She escaped and is no-" The soldier was silenced with his death, as the younger girl entered into the tent, grinning as she did so. Blood was spattered on her uniform and exposed skin. The Ottoman Empire stared at this girl in shock, was this really the same sweet munching Croatia that he had captured almost a year ago? Oh yes it was, but not quite, a person can only take so much mental abuse before they snap. "I declare this now! You will pay for what you have done to my people!" she yelled at him, and once again attacked. He barely managed to avoid injury as he quickly drew his sword and parried her blade. The fight continued, she had gotten better at her swordsmanship through watching his movements, but not nearly good enough to fight exhaustion. She collasped onto the ground, even though she had retalated against his torment, he couldn't bring himself to killing a child -even if she was a country-

Soon after regaining some of her freedom back, Croatia went to aid her sister, but that only turned out to be a mistake. That self-scarifing move managed to do just that. Sadiq had taken this opprotune moment to claim more of Croatia's land, plundering all of her people's settlements as his army went along. She had, had enough of it and went back to attempt to regain back her land. This time she was more presisant, more decisive, but She had underestimated him.

She was defeated, but instead of taking her with him, he left her laying there beaten. She needed help, Croatia was strong, but no where near strong enough. She journeyed to the western edges of europe, pleading, no begging for aid. All was in vain as her cries for help fell on deaf ears. Poor Croatia had returned back to her own soil. She, to say the least had lost her hope, her vigor, and began to weep. Than something happened that she would never forget.

"Zere zere. Come on get up. Zis ist no place for a young lady to be." She looked up to see who it was that spoke to her only to see a boy that looked a year or two older than herself. This boy had chocolate brown hair and had his hand extended for her to take. Upon inspecting him as best as she could with her blurred vision she saw what to be a nobleman's son juding by his cloths and demeanor. She also noticed that he had purple eyes, and a strange curl that was flipped upward from the right side of his forehead. "Who are you?" Croatia asked as she tried to act brave. Her eyes were puffy and red, while her clothes in tatters and filty. "My name is Austria, and I've come to help you." He looked sternly at her, startily her abit before she took his hand. He helpped pull her off the ground, and pulled a white cloth from his breast pocket trying to get her face abit more presentable. "R-Really?" Rena lached on to his waist, holding him as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much!" He stood stiff for a moment before patting her head gentlely,"Zat's enough of zat, let's get out of here." They left the woods together hand in hand.

This new found help was just what she needed to get back on her feet again, even if Austria's reason behind offering help was to achive one goal- her sister, Hungary. Croatia continued to resist the Great Ottoman Empire, even with Austria's irregular and insignificant support. The Ottoman Empire at this point has reduced poor Croatia's land by one tenth, but she still held on to her persistance as well as her strong desire to live. This desire to live lead to her own erection of a military border, despite the miserable state that she was in.

Sadiq continued his conquest of ravishing that young girl's lands, and showing no mercy to her people. He was done showing what little compassion to this young girl as well as her poeple, all due to the establishment of that a-cursed "military border" of hers. When Croatia had realized the full extent of the rage he had forced from this man, it was to late she was dying. She could only lock herself in her room as she felt the pain of her people as new bruises covered her skin. Though something changed within herself as she remembered Roderich's words to her. Croatia wanted to repay the kindness that he had shown her when she had given up all hope.

She put on her bravest face and took up her weapons. Croatia was through with this hiding, she was strong, too strong to just blink out of existance without one more try. She Made herway to the frontline's and stood before all the soldiers that had been there for her. The very same soldiers that risked their own lives to defend her, their home, thier mother, thier friend, their leader, and most importantly their country.

She stood before them, this the eve of her last battle against the Ottoman Empire. Croatia stood bravely before them as she wanted to say her final words. "Dear friends, my family! This Ottoman Empire has been ravishing our lands for many many years. But have we given up yet?" A loud unison roar of "No!" rang out from the soldiers. "That's right! Now is the time for us to give our all for our chance of tomorrow! This the time to show them our courage, our persistance, and to take back our homes! As well as take back our freedom!"

With that her final battle began, thousand's of men died that day. Both her's and Sadiq's, but niether side stopped. Croatia fought visiously searching for the one man who could put an end to all of this bloodshed. Surely enough, their he was fighting like demon, movement's as graceful a swans fight, and as fast a bat out of hell. Sterness and determination was etched on her face, as she parried his blade with hers, sparing the one of her commander's from what would have been a fatal blow. He meerly smirked at her barely reconizing this woman infront of him. She was no longer the child she once was, the child that he met all those long years ago.

"Ah I see you have grown." He smirked at her as he looked her over. Her eye's hardened as their swords clashed at inhuman speeds. All of the remaining soldiers from both sides stopped and watched as this feirce battle in front of their eyes. The only audible sound was the tings and chimes of the steel of the blades. Suddenly a loud "cling" resounded and echoed, Sadiq for as graceful as he moved, his foot had sunk in to a small pothole in the ground, causing his grip on his sword to weaken and with that last parry it had gone flying.

After that battle of two centuries, from the first intial invasion to the moment the Turk had finally been chased from the lands. A peace treaty had finally been established between the two great powers, as well as an end to the Ottoman empires invasions. Once all was said and done she was given the name of Renata Nada Horvat[1], even though she preferred to be called Rena.

*~*~*Many Many Years Later*~*~*

"These are still as good as I remember them to be!" Rena said before popping another candy into her mouth, and rolling it on her tongue. Sadiq chuckled as he helped himself to some of the candy. "I thought you'd like to have these again. You always seemed to enjoy them beck then." She stopped and looked at him with a cold expression, "Let's leave the past where it belongs. Kay?" Than she went back to merrily eating the candy. Turkey's mouth hung open in shock, and slight fear for a moment before going back to smiling at how she had finally forgiven him.

Other:

[1] Renata (meaning Reborn) Nada (meaning Hope) Horvat (meaning Foreigner) 


	4. The Problem VariousxOC

Rena heard a mostly muffled yelling coming from the room next door to her's. The only words that she could hear were, well all of them, and she knew that she would be next. Another thing that she understood was that it took abit of time to get Italy out of bed. She got out of bed, and went over to her dresser pulling out an olive green tank top and black workout capri's. She then brushed her hair, and tied it back into a ponytail making sure that her bangs didn't get tied up as well. Lastly she put on ankle socks, and her favorite sneakers. She checked herself over in the mirror, nodding at what she saw.'And now to wait for it.' Croatia thought to herself as she pressed herself close to the door making sure that she wouldn't be seen. As she heard the heavy footsteps drawing close to her room she braced herself trying to keep herself from giggling.

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn zat Italy. Vell maybe vaking up Rena vill be better." As he reached for the doorknob he second guessed himself. He knew that she was could be planning something, but than again she also had a bad habit of sleeping in late. 'Vat should I do?' he thought to himself. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before taking a firm hold on the doorknob, and slowly turned it.

**Back INSIDE THE ROOM**

'Arggg, why is he taking so long,' She thought to herself. "Screw it!" She yanked open the door. Before she knew what exactly happened she was laying on her back with something heavy pinned her to the floor. She opened her eyes only to see that she was nose to nose with none other than a heavily blushing Ludwig. "Um... Good morning" Rena said now having a deep blush herself. "J-ja, guten morgen. I see zat your up und ready," Germany didn't quite know what to do or say for that matter. Croatia smiled and poked him in the chest, "You know your kinda heavy." He scambled up off of her, and got to his feet as fast as he could. "S-sorry about zat," he covered his face in an attempt to cover his blush. "I'll meet you outside und if you could, vould you make sure zat Italy is ready?" "Yep! Sure thing." She smiled as she watched Germany walk down the hall. Well more like stared at his ass anyways. She nodded and smiled to herself before heading to Italys room.

Rena knocked on the door only to hear a whine. "Ah! Germany I'm-a not ready yet don't-a hu-" Feliciano stopped when he say that is was Rena. (She opened the door once he said Germany) "Ve~! It's-a you! La mia bella ragazza![1]Good-a morning!" He bounced up and glomped Rena who hugge him back. "Yep! Though.. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I don't understand your native tongue. OH! And Ludwig is waiting for us outside." Rena said as she tossed him his sailor training shirt. Italy quickly pulled it on and raced outside, followed closely by Rena.

After the morning training, Italy went home for a seista, leaving Rena and Gemany alone to walk back to his place."Ludwig... erm, I-I have something I'd like to tell you," Rena hesitiated as she was staring at the ground. "Ja, vat is it?" "UH! you know on second thought.. nevermind," she quickly said and took off running due to embarassment. "Ah, okay? Zat vas veird.."

Croatia slammed the door shut causing a once sleeping Prussia to sit up right. She came around the and plotted herself on couch yelling out random curses. Gilbert blinked confused, "Oi, Rena what's wrong." She looked up at him, and with a sincere look asked, "Why am I such an idiot?" He meerly stared at her unsure of what to say. She sighed and rolled off the couch purposely landing on the floor face first to break the tension. "Fuck it! I'll figure this out on my own." Rena muttered into the carpet before walking past Prussia ruffling his hair as she walked past him.

Shortly after she left to go up stairs to use the shower, Germany had come home. "Oi! West, do you know whats wrong with Rena? She's not so awsome right now." Prussia shouted at Germany as he grabbed a beer from the frig. "Nein Bruder, I vas vondering the zame thing." He trudged up the stairs and took off his shirt, getting ready to bath himself before he needed to go to work. Something stopped him from opening the door to his personal bathroom. 'Vat is zat?' He thought to himself as he pressed his ear against the door to listen closely. There was a voice mixed in with the sound of running water.

"Sag wer h lt mich fest im Arm Schlitten-fahrt und doch ist mir warm"[2]

'Is zat.. Rena?' He strained his ears to listen closer.

"Paare drehen sich geschwind"[3]

'I didn't know zat she speaks german, zet alone zinging.' He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't relieze that the water had been turned off, and ended up on top of her for the second time today. "My God are no doors safe today?" Rena teased, now in a better mood. "Sorry!" Germany got up off her and helpped her up. Only now realizing that she was only in towels, he quickly diverted his attention directly to the floor. She giggled, and looked at him softly. 'This is why I love him.' "No harm done, and turns out your bathroom is the best one in the house!" She turned to leave, but Germany gently grabbed her wrist. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"[4] She tilted her head, "What?" "Nevermind," he said flustered as he let go of her. She shrugged, and went off to her room to think more of her problem.

After Germany left for work, and Prussia went out to go do something. SHe didn't care as long as they were out of the house. Croatia called up Italy, since he can keep a secret, and has known Germany for along time. "Ciao Rena! How are-a you?" "Feli! Can you keep a secret?" "Yes! Of-a course I-a can!" "Okay, please please don't tell anyone this, but urm.." she dropped her voice to a mummble. "Che cosa?" She sighed. "That-a mean's 'what' cause I-a couldn't hear you." "I said I think I'm in love with Germany." "Really? Wow! That's-a great news! What do-a you need-a help with then?" Rena paused, trying to think of how to ask this. "I was wondering if you knew any descreate ways to telling him." The door to her room suddenly burst open. "OH SHIT! I GOTTA GO BYE!" -disconnected- Italy looked at his phone before going back to cooking pasta.

"Kesesese! You should have come to the awsome me for help, Frau!" Prussia leaned against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. "I thought you were out?" "Heh, I was." Rena sat on her bed, and suddenly an idea hit her. "Gilbert! Where is a place that Germany always looks?" Gilbert stared at her slightly puzzled. "Ah forget it... Just don't tell Ludwig. I'm serious about this." She went over to grab a pen and paper, and began writing.

OTHER:

NOTE: Croatia can speak German, learned it from Austria back during the Ottoman invasions.

Second note: if you haven't guessed it already, The Problem is telling Germany that she likes him.

MWHAHAHA GOOGLE TRANSLATE SUCKS ASS

[1]My beautiful girl (Italian)  
>[2] Someone holds me in his arms, Sleigh ride and yet I am warm (Once upon a december.. In German)<br>[3]figures Dancing gracefully (Since google translated this horribly I put the actaul lyrics)[4]Do you speak German? 


	5. The Paper GermanyxOC

She reread her writings on the parchment, staring at it for a moment before tucking into an envelope. 'God I hope this doesn't seem to cheesy. Now where do I hide this?' Rena roomed around Germany's house looking around, while pondering. "Oh I know!" She rushed outside and slipped it into the mailbox. 'Crap, no that's not a good place at all!' She reached in and grabbed it, rushing back into the house.

Afew hours later, on schedule, Ludwig had pulled into the driveway. Rena couldn't find a place for the letter, and was reading a book infront of the fireplace to clear her head when the she heard the door open. "Welcome home!" she called as she placed the book down and turning around greet the german. "Ja, danke," he muttered as he pulled on his tie to take it off. Croatia flung herself from the couch, and went over to the his side. "Seems you had a rough day, want to talk about it?" she grabbed onto his arm leading him to the couch, and gestering for him to sit down. "Nien," He said as he sat down. Rena squated down in front of him, and looked up into his eyes concern etched on her face, "Are you sure?" Ludwig blushed and turned his head, "F-fine, I'll tell you about it."

As he told her about his day, mainly emphasing about his unreasonable boss, Rena took this opprotunity to force him to strip him of his shirt and lay him down. She gave him feedback every now and then, all the while giving him a message to relax his tense muscules. It was hard for her to resist the urge to kiss along his neck when he grunted. When he had quieted down enjoying the message, but soon found his thoughts drifting elsewhere. 'NIEN! She doesn't even zink of me in zat vay!' he critized himself, and lifted himself up into a sitting position. "Is something wrong, Ludwig?" she tilted her headed. "N-nien. I-it's just zat I'm tired. Guten nacht," Ludwig studdered, as he turned, and headed up the stairs to his room. "Good night!" She called after him.

Rena snuck into Germany's room a few hours after all the shuffling around within his room had stopped. As she crept closer to his bed, letter inhand, he rolled over. She froze and watched him closely. 'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up,' she chanted repeatedly in her head. Ludwig's opened his eye's slightly, and she quickly hid the letter behind her back,"R-rena? Is everyzing okay?" "Erm, I-I-I had a bad dream. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" "No, I vouldn't mind," he slid himself back closer to the wall, as he lifted up the covers for her to get in. She blushed as she crawled in trying her hardest not to expose the letter that was tucked into her sleeping boxers. Once she was tucked in he rolled over, and fell back asleep. She took this opprotunity to slip the letter into one of the drawer's on his nightstand, before giving into sleep herself.

The next morning, she groaned and streched as she tried to hide herself from the sun's rays that were pouring onto the bed from the window. She inhaled the strong scent deeply, and smiled. 'Yes that's right, I'm in his room.' Then there was another smell that followed... Is that sausages? She threw the covers off, and tooks off running to the kitchen. When she saw Prussia coming out of the kitchen holding a beer, she tried to stop aburptly, but ended up sliding right into him. Needless to say she ended up landing right on top of him, as the beer rolled away unscathed. "Damn it frau! Can't you wait till tonight!" he yelled at her. "What?" was all she could manage before Germany peeked out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about. Needless to say, he shook his head, "Rena, breakfast is done." "Okay! Thank you!" she quickly got off an irrated Gilbert, and waltzed into the kitchen.

There it was, a plate of breakfast sausages, and overeasy eggs. Croatia's eyes widened, she absolutely loved the german's breakfast sausages, expecially when they were covered in syrup. She quickly sat down, and her drown the sausages in syrup. Germany took his seat across the table from her, with an expression of disgust as he watched, before coughing into his hand to get her attention. She looked up at him, "Yes?" He stared into her eyes, "Vhy do you alvays do zat?" "Do wha?" she tilted her head innocently as she placed the bottle of syrup on the table. "Zat!" he pointed accusingly at the poor, freshly drown sausages that if they could talk, they would surely be screaming for help before sinking. They never stood a chance against the sugar loving Croatia. "Oh! Well, I love these this way. Have you ever tried them with syrup before?" "Nien, und I don't zink I vant to." "You sure? Their good~," she cooed, holding up a bite to him. His cheeks turned red, "No, zat's okay." She shrugged, and placed the bite in her mouth, chewing it, and watching him intently. He ate one of his own, once he swallowed, she stuffed another syrup drenched bite into her mouth, got up and stood next to him. He watched her closely, 'She is planning somezing.'

Indeed she was, she swallowed, and crashed her lips onto his. At first he didn't move - only blushed, but soon he closed his eyes and moved his lips in synch with hers. He licked her bottom lip lightly, which she smiled, and was more than happy to grant enterance. He snaked his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. There was a loud "ahem" causing them both to get away from eachother suddenly. "That's not what the awesome me wants to see in the morning," Prussia smirked as he walked over to throw his now empty can into the recycle. Ludwig's face was a bright red, "J-ja zorry bruder." Rena punched Gilbert's arm before going back to her seat, and quickly finished her breakfast.

The rest of that morning Germany avoided her. She thought this was, becuase she was to forward. Rena shut herself in her room, trying desperatly to think of a way to apologize without seeming ungrateful. She couldn't think of anything, and that's when she heard a car pulling out of the driveway. Croatia could only watch as Germany pulled out of the driveway. She wasn't able to say her usual 'Have a good day at work' to him. She turned around, finally getting dressed for the day, putting on her camo pants, a tight black long-sleeve shirt, and a short demim vest that only covered half her torso. She then began to pack up her things.

There was a knock on her door before it was opened. "Hey! What do you think your doing!" Prussia shouted at Rena as her turned her around. She looked up at him, "I don't think I can stay here." "Like hell you can't! Awesome me says you can! And stop crying, that's unawesome." Gilbert wiped a tear off her cheek, and held it up for her to see. "What? That's not mine! I never c-" He pulled her into a hug. "Whatever frau, your coming with me to do something awesome!" He dragged her behind him.

*Germany's POV*

As he showered he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss that she had given him. He slammed his fist against the tiles of the shower. 'Verdammt! She doesn't zink of me zat vay! who vould? She vas just being her playful zelf!' Ludwig got out of the shower, dried himself off, and started to dress for work. Upon opening his underwear drawer there was something that he hadn't placed there. An envelope? He shook his head, and sighed before continueing to dress. On his way out of the room he tucked the letter into the breast pocket of his uniform. Germany rushed out the door, and got into car. When he pulled out he took a glace up at Rena's window, only to meet her glaze. He took a double take, not believing what he saw, Rena looked depressed.

At work, on during his lunch break he pulled out the envelope from his pocket. Germany examined it before deciding to finally open it, reading it's contents:

Leider Ludwig,

Ich wollte schon sagen, diese f r eine Weile jetzt, aber ich konnte nie ganz von denken was zu sagen. H lle, Ich konnte nicht einmal den Mut aufbringen, sagen, dass dies auf Ihr Gesicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe, obwohl du ein harter Arsch zu Zeiten, aber du hast ein gutes Herz. Und es ist am selben Herzen, dass ich sehr sch tze. Das und Ihr sind immer f r mich da. Ich wei wirklich Schatz, der ber Sie. Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie den gleichen Weg f r mich f hlte? Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie w re mehr als nur ein Freund zu mich. Bitte?

Leibe,  
>Rena<p>

P.S. Ich kann verstehen Deutsch.[1] :3 Ludwig's jaw dropped, and his cheeks turned a crimson that Spain's tomatoes would be envious of. She did care for him, and now here it was, proof that she really did think of him in that way. He wanted to talk to her, no he needed to talk with her, to tell her that he felt the same way. Ludwig stuggled with himself, as he got up and left his work early.[2] When he got home he frantically searched the house, much to his dismay it was empty. What was worse is that he saw the suitcase with some of Rena's things already tucked away inside it. He paniced as his heart fell. 'Vere vould she go?'

He did the only thing that he could think of, he called Italy. "Hiya Germany! How ar-" "ITALIA IS RENA VITH YOU!" Germany cut him off. "Ack! Don't-a hurt me!" Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down before speaking again. "Sorry, I von't. Just I need to speak vith her. Do you know vere she is?" "Nope, I haven't-a seen her." He sighed, "Alright, danke." -disconnected-

Italy called up his brother Romano, wanting to help Germany find Rena. "Hey-a Romano!" "What is it?" "Have-a you seen Rena? Germany is-a looking for her." "What? Your trying to help-a that macho potato bastard!" "Aw, don't be like that. Have you-a seen her though?" "Yeah, I have. She was-a over here-a for awhile while, with that-a brother of his. They-a took that tomato bastard, and left." "Oh, okay. Thank-a you! Arrivederci[3] Romano!" "Ciao." -disconnected-

Germany was pacing around his study trying to think of where she could be when the phone rang. He quickly ran to the phone, and picked it up. "Hallo?" "Germany! Germany! I know who-a Rena is-a with!" "Really? Who!" "She's with-a your brother!" "Thank you!" -disconnected-

If she was with his brother there was only one main place that they would be: a club. Germany drove to the club as fast as he could, and when he got there it was worse than he thought. There Rena was, but with Spain, Prussia, and France. Gilbert had his arm around her while laughing, as he tried to kiss her, then he noticed his younger brother. "Oi, West! There yo-" Germany stormed over, and punched him in the gut then scooped up a drunk Croatia in his arms. "Ohononon! Zeems zat someone was jealous." France said as he helpped Prussia off the floor. "Heh, Kesesese! Who isn't jealous of the awesome me!"

*Back with Germany*

Rena was giggling while tracing circles on Germany's chest with her finger. He managed to place her in the passenger seat, and buckled her in. When he got into the drivers seat, and started driving back to his house she managed to stop her giggle fit, sobering up slightly. "Soo, Why'd you coome to finf me" she started, lightly hic-cupping midsentance. "I vas vorried," he kept his eyes on the road. "I thought you didn't like me, you know since you were avoiding me this morning." Rena was now twiddling her thumbs. Germany into the driveway, and parked. "Now vhy vouldn't I like you?" He turned to look at her. "Urm.. I," she mumbled. He placed his hand on her cheek, and turned her face gentlely so that she was now looking at him. "I-I don't-" she continued only to be cut off by his lips. She melted into the kiss. He pulled back, and connected his forehead to hers. "Ich habe Ihren Brief und meine Antwort ist ja.[5]" Her eyes lit up, and she wrapped her arms around him.

OTHER:

Note: I'm sorry Italy! I didn't mean to be rude to you!

[1]Dear Ludwig,

I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but I could never quite think of what to say. Hell I couldn't even muster the courage to say this to your face. I wanted to say that I love you, even though you can be a hard ass at times, but you have a kind heart. And it's that same heart that I cherish. That and your always there for me. I really do treasure that about you. I wanted know if you felt the same way for me? I wanted to know if you would be more than just a friend to me.

Love, Rena

P.S. I can understand German.

[2] Germany has a hard time leaving work.

[3] means: goodbye, bye-bye, ect. In this case I'm having it as "bye-bye" Since it's little Italy here.

[4] means: bye / hello, bye in this case.

[5] means: I got your letter, and my answer is yes. 


	6. The Present PrussiaxOC

Rena had come hope from her job, and checked her mail. "Crap.. crap.. bills... more crap.." she said to herself as she flipped through the varies letters, and coupons. At the bottom of the stack was a magazine, "My god! It's finally here!" It was a monthly issue of "What on Earth" magazine, her favorite. She loved looking through all the unique and random things that filled its pages. Needless to say she ran inside taking that magizone, and only that magazine.

She dove onto her large plush couch turning midair so that she landed on her back.[1] Rena flipped through the pages laughing at nearly all the shirts, but then one caused her to sit up straight. "No freaking way! That would be prefect for him!" Not giving a shit about purchusing anything else, croatia sent in the order form back to the company. She grinned to herself as she went back into her house.

Roughly a week later it came in, it being the present that she bought for a certain silver haired, and egotistical close friend of hers. Croatia closed the door behind her after waving goodbye to the postman. She went into her kitchen, pulling out a large black sharpie, and wrote Prussia's name in bold all over the cardboard box.

Rena called Prussia's cell phone. Ring, ring, ring... "Hey what's up?" "Hey I got-" "I'm too busy being awesome right now. Leave a message, and if your worthy of being in my awesome presence I'll call you back."[2] She facepalmed. 'I should have known better.' Than an idea popped into her head. "Yeah, hey Gil. I got this present for you BUT since you didn't answer your phone I think I might just keep it for myself."

Not even five minutes after she left the voicemail was there an obnoxious knocking at her frontdoor. Rena took her time on walking over to the door. "Rena! I know your in there frau! Open up!" She opened up the door lazily, pretending to yawn, "What is it Gilbert? Thought I wasn't 'awesome' enough for you to actually pick up the phone." Prussia frowned, "I came to get that present you have for me." She smiled, and held up the present up to him, only to snatch it away right when he was about to grab it. "You gotta promise me that you'll wear it." "Yeah, I will now give it!" She grab him by the collar of his shirt, and nearly threw him inside. Rena than tossed him the box, which he smirked at his name being written in large bold letters.

The packaging was no match for an eager Prussia, who opened it up within seconds. His eyes lit up for a brief second, before his signature smirk returned to his face, as he pulled out a red t-shirt that read 'I tried to get over myself, but I'm just too awesome.'[3] "Kesesese! Seems you can't deny my awesomeness," he laughed as he pulled off his current shirt and replaced it with his new one. Croatia smiled at him, a pink shade now across her cheeks[4] "I'm just glad you like it." "Hell yes, finally an awesome shirt for the awesome me!"

Other:

[1] Yes, Croatia is just that badass.

[2] You guys know that would so be what he would use for his voice mail!

[3] This shirt actually exists! Funny thing was my husband was the one who pointed it out to me while I was busy watching animal planet. He also say that it would be prefect for Prussia... So yes my husband is a Prussia fan XD

[4] Any girl/woman would blush seeing a hott guy stripping himself! 


	7. The Promise RomanoxOCxSpain

"Buono Tomato! buono Tomato!

Buono buono oo! Tomato!"

Rena flung her hand out of the covers patting around her nightstand blindly.

"Aka agete midori sagete toma- toma- tomato? Hn!"

She got it and lazily brought it to her ear, "Hn? What do you want Lovi?" "W-wha! How'd you know it-a was me?" "Mmm.. 'buono To-mat-to hn?" she groaned out lazily. "Do you know what time it is?" "No-pa, you just woke me up-pa," she popped as him before yawning loudly. "Well its-a three twenty in the afternoon[1] stupido! You said that you were going to help pick tomatoes with me and that tomato bastard!" Rena held the phone afew inches from her ear, still was able to hear the angry italian complain. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get to sleep last night I was busy-" "With what? The macho potato?" "Hey, come on don't be like that. Besides it wasn't him, it was work." "Pfft, whatever. Just-a get your ass over here - CHIGI!" Spain had slumped over onto Romano's shoulders and took the cellphone away from him. " Buenos d as! Rena! Sleep well?"[2] "Hehe! Morning to you too, and yes thank you. Glad your not angry with me too." Rena said now getting out of bed. "Oh no, I'm very angry with you ni a, only kidding" Spain laughed. "Is there still work to do in the fields?" " S ! We're just on our break right now."He cheerfully stated. "Alright! I'll be over there right away!" She hung up and got dressed before heading out.

It only took Croatia afew minutes to get to Antonio's house. She knocked on the door only to hugged by a cheerful Spain. "Welcome mi amiga! We've been waiting for you!" "Oi, Spain who's at th-" Romano turned the corner and upon seeing Rena in one of Spain's near bonecrushing hugs, immedaitely stormed over, grab him by the collar, and pried him off her. "Ah ha! Don't be jealous poco de tomate.[3]" "W-Why would I be jealous! Y-you damn tomato bastard!" Rena stood there and giggled, than crept up behind Lovino and hugged him. "You know I always have hugs for you too Lovino." "D-damn it! Get off me woman!" She only held onto him tighter as he strugged to release himself from her grip. Spain laughed heartily, "We still have much work to do before tomorrows Tomatina, s ." "Right!" She nodded and finally let go of the blushing, angry italian.

After a long days work in the fields, the three went out to dinner. Rena stayed at Spain's home afew hours chatting away with Romano about anything and everything. When she got up to leave Lovino grabbed on to her wrist. She tilted her head, "Something wrong, Romano?" He turned away blushing, "Y-you can s-stay if you'd like! I-I mean, there's still some work to do, and-" Spain brust into the room, "Rena want to come to La tomatina with us tommorrow!" Rena blinked and looked to Spain then back to Romano. "NEVER MIND!" Lovino yelled, and stormed to his room, cursing as he went. Croatia turned back to Antonio after Lovino was out of sight, "Sure! I'd love to!" "Maravilloso![4] You can sleep in my room!"

Spain decided to sleep on the couch leaving Croatia to have his room to herself. Rena couldn't get to sleep, and it wasn't becuase Antonio's bed wasn't comfortable. It was because she was worried about Romano especially after what happened earlier. She rolled over, got out of bed, and went out to look for Romano's room. As she crept through the house she heard Spain lightly snoring on the couch, but continued toward's Romano's room. She slowly opened up the door, walked in, and shut the door behind her.

Croatia walked over to the italian's bed, and squated down. He unknowingly turned toward's she mummbling in his sleep. She bit her lip to surpress a giggled when he mummbled the words 'tomato bastard'. Rena sat on his bed, and stroked his back, as an attempt to wake him up gently. Lovino groaned as he opened up his eyes slowly, than got up and pressed himself against the backboard of his bed suddenly. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He shouted at her pointing an accusing finger at her, while blushing. "Shh.. I only came to see if you were alright. You seemed rather upset earlier." "Pfft! Yeah.. I'm fine." He spat out, and turned his head away from her. She gave a warm smile, "I'm glad. Urm mind if I lay here with you? I kinda don't want to sleep in spain's bed, if you know what I mean.[5]" She gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I understand." She crawled over the top of him, and tucked herself in. "Night Lovi," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and fell asleep. He touched his cheek, glared at her for a moment, and muttered, "Night."

"Hora de levantarse~"[6] Antonio cooed as he came into Romano's room. He stopped when he saw Lovino sleeping with his arm around Rena. " Ah! Mi poco de tomate ha crecido."[7] He laughed as he left the room.

On the way to La Tomatina, Spain had mentioned to both of them about what he saw, teasing the two of them about it. Once it had started, the both of the used this opprotunity to pelt Antonio with as many tomatoes as they possibly could. Which just happened to leave him looking like a pile of mashed tomatoes. Once it had ended Rena went over, and unburied him, much to the disapproval to Romano. Once his head was uncovered he laughed, "Well that was fun, We should do this again every year!" "Yeah we should! I promise to come out for this every year."

Once he was completely unburied, and Rena had gone back to her place, Spain had teased Romano again about finding her in his bed. Romano chased Spain around the house yelling, "GET BACK HERE TOMATO BASTARD! IT WAS INNOCENT!"

Other:

[1] I actaully woke up at that time today xD

[2] Morning! ... in spanish

[3] little tomato (spanish)

[4] Wonderful (spanish) .. Mein Gott there's alot of spanish!

[5] It really is awkward to sleep in a bed in which many people have fornicated in.

[6] Time to wake up (Again more spanish)

[7] Ah! My little tomato has grown up. (Spanish) 


	8. The Pet AusraliaxOCxBTT

"Aww! I wish I had a pet of my own!" Rena crossed her arms and pouted as she stared at Cody's koala. "One da' you'll get yer own, Sheila." He said as he ruffled the fur on the koala's head earning an angry glare. "Yeah, you know I will, and mine will be better, and cuter than your's!" The koala turned it's attention toward's Croatia, and if looks could kill she would have surely died there.

After along week of adventures with Cody in his homeland, she returned to her own house. Rena looked high and low in search of a pet that would surely beat Austrialia's koala. Traveling from the shore's, through the plains, up the mountians, and even plummided down into the deepest caves. Indeed Croatia found many different animals: least weasels, cross foxes, golden jackels, common otters, mound-building mice, and all the way to the bechstein bat. None of which, tickled her one day she was having a picnic in a meadow near the coastline, with none other than the bad touch trio.

"And than the awesome me called for a painter-" "Oui, oui. We know this already," France yawned in his hand clearly bored. "He's right amigo, we were their too remember?" Spain stated as he watched Rena doodling in the sand with a stick. "Well I wasn't talking to you! I was just letting Rena know of how awesome I am," Prussia defended himself as he feed that adorable fluffy yellow chick peices of bread from his sandwich. She smiled, and sat up right stretching, and cheerfully called out, "I'm done!~" France and Prussia got up and toppled over Spian to she her doodle of the three of them in the sand. They were about to give their comments, but were stopped by the sound of a distressed cheeping from gilbird.

Gilbert sprang off them, and was trying to pry open the mouth of an eurasian lynx cub. "Gilbert stop! I have an idea!" "Nein! It's trying to eat Gilbird!" Rena did the first thing that popped into her head. She peeled off the lid of the pecena svinjetina[1] the lynx spat out the tiny fluff ball and immedaitely feasted on the meat. "Quick thinking there Rena," Antonio patted her on the back, smiling. Prussia was too busy tending to a slobbered, distressed Gilbird to say anything. After the lynx was finished eating it rubbed itself against her sides, and back before curling up into a ball on her lap. "It zeems to like you, mon ami. What are you going to name it?" Francis asked. She thought as she stroked the young lynx. "Your not seriously going to keep that beast are you?" Prussia's feelings towards it clearly visable. "Why shouldn't she? After all she doesn't even have a pet of her own yet." "Si! He's right!" Spain was now petting it as well. The lynx stretched out flexing it's claws, all the while purring. Gilbert deadpanned before crossing his arms over his chest, and huffing "Feine frau! Keep it, but keep it way from Gilbird!" They all laughed at fit that Prussia threw.

The next day Croatia showed up and viciously knocked on Cody's door. He answered just as she was about to knock on the door again. "G'da' Shelia! You find yourself a pet yet?" She nodded vigoriously, turned her back, and whistled like a little bird[2], sure enough her lynx cub came running, stopping at her feet. "Oi! That's a good one you got there! Pretty cute too." Cody knelt down to pat the lynx on the head. His koala climbed down off his back and crawled over to the lynx angrily. The lynx looked at it, and gave it a lick on the face. A syncinized "D'aw" sounded while the koala gave it a death glare. The lynx fell over, and rolled around stretching.

[1] roast pork (croatian)

[2] She taught her cub to come to the sound of Gilbird, Gilbert was -not- happy about that. Nope, not one bit. 


	9. The Phobia AmericaxOCxRussia

Rena was escorting a shaking Alfred out of the woods as the sounds of eerie cheeps followed after them. "You think that it's funny scaring my friends, da? Come out here and I'll show you something scary! Kolkolkolkol" Ivan yelled at the cheeping voices holding his trusty lead pipe in hand. "Ivan! Please not now we HAVE to get out of here now!" Rena put a hand on his arm looking up into his eyes, still trying to comfort America. "Da, your right."

*~*~*Several Hours Earlier*~*~*

"Say America, I heard that your afraid of ghost. This is true, da?" Russia asked. Rena picked her head up off the table listening into the conversation. "Whoa dude, who told you that?" "Oh, just a little birdy," he said innocently poking his fingers together. "So, is it true?" "Hmpf, no way, the HERO isn't afraid of anything!" Alfred said trimupantly. "Oh! Than that's great news, da! I heard of this one spot in country that is haunted, and would like to know if you wanted to accompany me." 'Oh shit, this won't end well.' Rena thought as she got up, and walked over to where the two men were. "Sure I'll totally go!" Alfred stated trying hard to keep his knees from knocking together. "Hey! Planning a trip without asking me?" Rena crossed her arms on her chest, and pouted. "Sorry, would you like to join us?" Russia asked. "Hell ya I would! What time are we going to be meeting up?" she cheered and gave America a knowing wink. Russia pondered for a moment, "How about midnight. That would give us plenty of time to get there before devil's hour." "Alright twelve it is!"

With that Russia went back to the hotel he was staying at while Croatia found it best not to leave America's side. He was pacing around his house trying to mentally prepare himself for what may or may not happen. Croatia called up Russia asking about the location, he chuckled, and gave up no information on the location what so ever. "Hey Alfred..." "Y-yeah R-rena?" He said nervously. "Don't worry I'll be by yourside." Rena said as an attempt to comfort him. She snapped her fingers, "I know let's play video games with Tony!" "That's a rad idea dude!" The spent the rest of the night playing video games, successfully taking his mind off of what was to come until the doorbell rang.

"Are you both ready? Fufufu~" "Yeah the Hero is always ready! Aren't we Rena?" America sheepishly smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. The tightness of which he held her close to him was sending off the vibe of 'I'm scared!' They piled into Ivan's vechile, Alfred forcing Croatia to sit in the back seat with him. Croatia spotted something on the way to the haunting spot that was resting in the frontseat: a voice recorder and a paper. She reached from behind Ivan and grabbed the paper, and read it while Alfred's face turned pale as he read it.

*~*~*AT THE PLACE*~*~*

They piled out of the car, and headed down the dirt road. The three of them randomly chatted away, it didn't take long for them to be within the forests. Russia pressed the record button on the voice recorder. It was a beautiful night, but within the woods, shadows cast from the trees seemed to hold something ominious. Nothing had happened, and the trio came upon a three-way fork in the road, right, left, and forward. They turned and went right up the dirt road, still chatting away about random things, main ones talking were Croatia and Alfred. They soon came to a deadend, Russia frowned and stared off across the ravine. "Rena, what do you see over there?" Alfred's voice trembled slightly pointing. The childish smile returned to Russia's face. "It's a watertower," both Ivan and Rena said in unison. "Fufufu~ Let's head there."

The three than made their way all the way back down the hill and to the fork. This time they took the path that went straight ahead. The shadows grew darker, and the sounds of crickets died the farther they went. An unified scream cut the silence. Russia turned around swiftly to see both Alfred and Rena holding onto eachother for dear life. He followed their gaze only to see... a noose.[1] Russia giggled and drew them into a hug, "Not scared are you?" "Ah ha! Of course not!" Alfred claimed still clinging to Rena. "Than why are you shaking?" Rena coughed, "Ivan, Alfred. Can you two let go of me?" Alfred let go, but Rena had to squim about to get out of Russia's bearhug. She walked over to inspect the noose only to find that there was the plastic wrap and empty beer cans. "Stupid kids, That was a false alarm." Rena called out, "See there are even empty beer cans here." America gave a relieved sigh before giving his "hero" laugh.

They continued, Russia was annoyed that nothing had happened. It was close to 3:45 AM, and yet again they came to a deadend. This time it wasn't a cliff that overlooked a ravine, it was a one person dirt road that you could only reach so far before the loose dirt would give way forcing the one on it to slide down as well. They sighed in defeat, they had come this far, Ivan and Rena wanted at least something more to happen. Ivan began to demand that whatever 'spirit' or if anything was there, that they would show themselves or even do something. Rena sighed, "Ivan, your doing it wrong."[2] "Oh?" Russia gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah, may I have that for a minute or two?" she pointed at the voice recorder that he was holding. He gave it to her, Rena noticed America staring up at the stars through the trees.

Croatia took a deep breathe and exhaled it, "If their is anyone here, will you please speak to us?" There was a sounding of crickets, and then it stopped. America and Russia just brushed it off as crickets. "May I know why you are here?" Crickets sounded again this time lasting longer than the first, Russia's smile turned sadistic before he than asked a question. "You know you are dead, da?" Before the crickets stopped he asked another question, this one holding more curiousity. "Tell how you died." There was a short thud, before the sound of thousands of cheeps.

Rena turned around only to see Alfred's face a deathly pale, speachless and pointing at nothing. She rushed over to his side to help him up off the ground. "What's wrong?" No responce. She shook him, "Alfred snap out of it! What's wrong?" "I-I-I s-s-saw something." He studdering out. "Okay let's get out of here." She turned to Ivan who was watching with curiousity. "Ivan let's go, we have our answer." He nodded and tucked the recorder away into his coat.

Rena placed Alfred's arm over her shoulder to support his weight, as she was escorting him out of the woods, the sounds of cheeps never stopping for a moment. Alfred began muttering about seeing something in the treetops. That something being a dark shadow with dark purple edges. His fear was slowly infecting Croatia. When Ivan noticed this he called out in the feircest voice that she had ever heard from him, "You think that it's funny scaring my friends, da? Come out here and I'll show you something scary! Kolkolkolkol" She turned to him, fear clearly visable, but mixed in with corage. Rena noticed the lead pipe which Russia held on to. "Ivan! Please not now! we HAVE to get out of here." Rena put a hand on his arm looking up into his eyes, still trying to comfort America. "Da, your right."

Finally they were all out of the woods, and about to head into the car when they were stopped by a police officer who walked upto them. "You kids head in there?" He asked as he pointed his flashlight to the woods. "Y-yes sir." Croatia responded, offering up America to Russia to place him into his car. "Why did ya'll head in there?" the officer asked. "We, we heard it was haunted, and went to see for ourselves." At this point Ivan had returned to her side, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "And what did ya'll find?" "Well, we got our answer." "I see, well ya'll drive safe and have a good night." With that the officer got into his vehicle and drove off.

After Alfred had finally gone to sleep Russia and Croatia listened to the voice recorder. At the time that you could hear all three of them talking, there was a fourth voice. That voice was dark, raspy, and hoarse. During the 'conversation' between Croatia and the cricket, where the cricket was not there. What replaced it was a man pleading for them to leave. As for the cheeps that sounded from the time Alfred had fallen until the time they had left the woods: was a woman laughing. Croatia slept in Ivan's arms with the logic of his ability to be scarier than any paranormal activity.

::EXTENDED ENDING::

"AHAHA SO THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM!" Rena woke up yawning, "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Dude! I had this nightmare that Me, you, and Russia went out into these haunted woods." "But we did go out to the haunted woods. We recorded the whole thing." Russia now sat up next to her, his hair a mess. "You sure dude, cause the tape only has the three of us talking." Rena snatched the recorder from America's hand and pressed the play button. Sure enough it was only the three of them talking, Croatia dead panned, as for Russia, "KolKolkolkol..."

Note: IRL thing: From the entering of the woods to getting into the car actaully did happen (Conversation is not word for word but close a-damn-nuff) America is in the place of my Ex-Boyfriend, Russia is in the place of his paranormal loving friend, and Rena... was Rena is me. The place of Horse Theif Canyon does exist, and personally I WILL NEVER EVER GO THERE EVER AGAIN! YOU COULDN'T PAY ENOUGH TO GO BACK THERE OR TO BE YOUR VERDAMMT FICKEN ZOHN EINES HUNDIN TOUR GUILD! *calms down* you get the point, yes? Here's a damn link for you guys if you REALLY want to know more about it: .?id=58803

[1] There actaully was a noose a pathetic one at that... seriously it was pathetic. I mean the plasticwrap of the robe that was in was right under it. And honestly I no one of the IRL trio screamed, we were startled though.

[2] This is more of a IRL note than anything, since I like to watch paranormal state, ect. ALSO NEVER EVER screw with this stuff. 


	10. The Playdate ChibiRomanoxReader

"Oi, Romano! Get dressed, your going to meet your new friend today," Spain called out. "I dun wanna, Hmph!" a shirtless little Romano huffed before drinking out of his tomato shaped sippy cup[1]. "But Lovino, Belguim will be there. You wouldn't want her to see you like this would you?" he tried to reason with him. Lovino's cheeks heated up, "B-B-Belguim is coming?" "Si!" Antonio said cheerfully. "Why didn't you tell me, yo-you jerk!" And with that young Romano ran out of the kitchen to go get dressed, leaving his suppy-cup behind.

"_, sweety. Are you ready to meet your new playmate?" Belguim looked down to the young [H/C] haired girl. She nodded meekly, and squezed her hand just alittle tighter. Alice smiled warmly before knocking. The door was anwsered immedaitly by Spain, "Hola mi amiga! Come in, come in!" He spotted the shy girl clinging onto Alice's[2] dress. "Oh, are you Romano's new friend?" Spain knelt down beside _ so he was at her eye level. She quickly hid from him, causing Spain to chuckle. Belguim giggled at her little sister's reaction, and turned to Spain. "Don't worry it's not you. She's just shy around new people." He got up and lead them both to the playroom.

"Spain! SPAAINN! You jerk, is Belguim here yet!" young Romano yelled as he turned a corner. He took a drink from his cup. "SSSPPPPAAAAIIINN! I heard someone at the door! Get out here you jerk!" He rounded another corner, saw Antonio and immedaitly ran up to him. "YOU JERK! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" he yelled at him as he hit him with his tiny fists. "Well it's nice to she you too, Lovino," Belguim kneeled down, and poked his forehead. His cheeks flushed, "B-B-Belguim! Beso! Beso!" Romano began jumping up and down. Spain covered his face, "Why is that only only word you remember?"

_ peeked out from behind her older sister. Lovino stopped his jumping, and his stared at the young girl. His heart began to flutter, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She immedaitly tucked away behind Alice. Both Spain and Belguim giggled, and she reached around to gently get _ out from behind her. "Lovino this is my younger sister, _." Lovino stared into her [E/C] eyes, and she stared back into his hazel ones. She then eep'd loudly, and ran chased after her, "W-wait for me!"

After five minutes of running she hid behind a pillar. Young Romano was dragging his feet, "W-where'd that angel go?" Unknowingly he plopped down infront of her hiding spot. "D-damnit! I just wanted to tell that she was pretty!" She gasped slightly. "Ack! W-w-who's t-there?" Lovino jumped to his feet. _ peeked out from behind the pillar, "It's just me." She shuffled her feet around, "S-so you really think I'm pretty?" He blushed with his eyes widened, than quickly avirted his gaze to his own feet, "Y-y-yes I do, I t-think your t-the prettiest girl I've ever met." Her eye's lit up, "Thank you!" _ overcame her shyness toward Romano, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Tag!" He jumped back, "H-hey what was that for?" "We're suposed to be playing, so, Tag! Your it!" She shouted that last bit and being to run away from him. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Romano began to chase her once again.

It was getting dark and close to the time Belguim and young _ needed to be headed home. Antonio and Alice went searching for the two children. When they finally found them a syncronized "Aww" escaped from their lips. Lovino was sleeping sitting up, leaning against a couch, and young _ was resting against his shoulder.

[1] Too damn cute, don't you agree?

[2] Alice, belguim's fanon name? 


	11. The Press GermansxOC

Okay this came from one of my memories.

Rena was running low on cash, and since her boss decided that if she was going to fall asleep on the job, than she was only going to be paid for the hours she worked. She hated to wake up early, and there was much too much work for her to do alone, so she decided to bring a friend along. That friend just happened to be Gilbert. Maybe she should have rethought that choice, but that didn't occur to her until just now that they were both in a cell for 'distrubing the peace and vandialism'.

A police officer opened up the door and walked in, followed closely behind by a tall blonde muscular man. Ludwig glared at his brother, and when his gaze turned to Rena he sighed, and turned away disapprovingly. Once they got into Germany's vechile did anyone say anything. Ludwug sighed once more, "Are you two going to explain vat happened?" "It was all her fault!" Prussia shouted pointing at Rena. "What? No it wasn't! I didn't even start it you did!" "SILENCE! AND JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT HAPPENED!" Germany shouted at them to stop their bittering. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose calming himself down, "Rena, explain to me vat happened." She nodded.

"Well, lately I've been falling asleep at work and I needed abit of extra money. So I got a job delivering press relea-" "Newspapers," Prussia cutted her off. "This frau here, called the awesome me to help her ou-" "Pfft! As if helpping out does not mean throwing news papers into a basketball hoop!" "Vait Vhat?" Germany turned around to look at the both of them. "Told you that was it was all his idea!" Germany pulled into his driveway, and the three of them walked inside, Prussia and Croatia still yelling at eachother.

"Sit! Now, und tell me from the begining. Vith no interruptions this time." He said glaring towards his older brother. Rena looked down at her feet, "Well I needed help with my second job, and well since Prussia is such a night owl I thought it was best to call him. Well everything was going well, until... well Prussia threw a newspaper over the car and it went threw a basketball hoop." "And it was AWESOME!" Gilbert took this time to throw that in, earning a glare from Ludwig. "It was pretty cool, I admit. Anyways though, Gilbert wanted to try doing score another one in and it ended up turning into a competition of who could score more hoops. It was pretty fun until I got hit in the back of the head by ooonnnnneeee." Rena yawned loudly, "Could we continue this tomorrow? I'm tired. "Ja, alright." Germany nodded, and with that everyone went to their respective beds.

Later that day Germany walked into his office, and found a newspaper on his desk with a sticky note attached. 'If you really want to know what happened just read the front page ~ Signed Renata' Ludwig peeled off the post-it from the news paper, only to have it reveal a picture of his older brother attempting to shoot a newspaper into a basketball net, along with Croatia attempting to do the same. An irratated sigh escaped from him as he began to read the article:

There was a local distrubance early this morning, caused by two local hooligans. The local autorities were contacted when a Gilbert Beilschmidt and a Renata Horvat decided to start a game of basketball with newspapers. Both partys were arrested for distrubance of the peace, distruction of private property, and are under suspiction of the theft of newspapers. The back seat of their vechile was discovered to have several copies of the 'Daily Hetalia', but all charges of thief were dropped upon clarification that Renata working as a paper deliverer. "Those ruffians shattered my window!" a local pianist stated[1]. He also went on to stating that the two of them will have to pay for the damage dealt and present a formal apology to the victims of thier reckless and stupid behavior.

::Extended Ending::

"Rena! Who taught you to clean? This place is still flithy!"

"Why am I the only one to clean?" Rena whined as she continued to dust.

"Becuase last time Prussia cleaned my home, he stole all of my underwear."[2]

NOTE: Yeah... back in Cali I used to help my mom, and crazy thing is I actaully did get a newspaper in a basketball hoop. It really was pretty awesome :3

[1] Yes, just guess who that is xD

[2] Referance to the silly video game.


	12. The Pirate EnglandxReader

The waters were calm as the vessel drew closer to the unsucpecting town. Weather was in their favor, providing the grand ship cover from any possible lookouts. The scuttling of boots were the only sounds that could be heard aboard. An emerald eye peered through the spyglass one last time, viewing the distination one last time. The captian put away his spyglass as he muttered, "I've come back for ye."

_ gazed out of her window looking towards the moon longingly, before sighing and laying down on her bed. She reminsed on the days of her childhood, the days when she never had to wear a rib-crushing corset whenever she wanted to be in public, the days she could just be a girl girl playing with other young girls, and most importantly the day she meet a certain boy.

_"Hey _!" Elizabeta waved her hand infront of her friends face. "Huh? Sorry I did it agian didn't I?" _ barely snapping out of her daze. "Yeah, you did. I wanted to know if you knew that boy over there, he's been staring at you for awhile now." she pointed at something with her thumb. _ followed in the direction only to see that there was a boy, roughly her same age, with tussled blond locks, and the most intinsing verdian eyes. The most distinguishing feature his face held were thick eyebrows. He quickly looked away, a blush forming across his face, due to him being caught. She shook her head, "Nah uh, I haven't seen him before." Elizabeta got up, grabbed on to _'s hand, and pushed her over to him. _

_"Oof!" _ landed on her knees infront of him. "Are you alright miss?" the boy got up and held his hand out to her. She sent a glare after her friend's giggling retreating figure. "Yes, I'm fine thank you," she said as she grabbed the boys hand. He pulled her up to her feet, and kissed her knuckles, "My name is Arthur." "I'm Lady _, pleased to meet you accantance." He scoffed, "Well right now you don't look like much of a lady." She gave herself a quick look over, her once clean [F/C] dress now had dirt all over it. "Weellll eexxcuusse me! It's not like I asked to get pushed down," she pushed him. "And you aren't even acting ladylike either!" He pushed her back, causing her to fall and scrap her knee, and run away. "Hey get back here and apologize!" she got right back up, and chased after him._

She laughed at the memory, that was the meeting that started everything. Oh how silly young boys are when it came to showing that they liked a girl. _ thought back at all the trouble they got into after that. All the back and forth teasing, but they grew to care about eachother, grew to love eachother. Everything was as it should have been until that one day when the mayor of the neighboring town adopted her.

_Arthur came running in search of her, only to find his fears were true. He caught on to her free arm, "_, please tell me it isn't true." She turned to look at him, tears forming in her [e/c] eyes, "A-A-Arthur! I'm sorry, b-but it is true. I don't think we'll see eachother again." His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. "Come along Miss _. Your new home awaits," her new butler called out to her. "Yes, coming!" She responded before wiping the tears from her eyes, "I have to go, I'm sorry." He grabbed onto her delicate shoulders, "I promise you _. I will find you, and we'll be together again." Just like that she was gone from his life. _

The captian smirked as he placed his feathers black tri-sided hat upon his head. He quickly trudged down the wooden steps and called on in a commanding voice, "Avast ye scallywags! To 'he rafts we hab some pillaging to do!" All hands on desk hurried from to their stations, no one dared defy thier captain, the feirce Captain Kirkland. Arthur perched himself proudly in one of his rowboats, and calling out to his firstmate, "Mr. Jones!" A blond bispecaled young man with a red bandana on his head leaned over the rail giving a half hearted salute, "Yes Capt'n?" Arthur glared at him for a moment, "Run shots across the bow, and do it smartly." "Aye Aye!"

_ bolted from her bed and ran to her window once she heard the sounds of cannon fire. Sure enough there was a ship surrounded by thick fog, with a black flag that featured a skull two swords crossed under it. The towns alarm bells tolled. She gasped, quickly grabbing her night robe, and running out of the house. _ didn't care if she wasn't decent, all she knew is that she and as well as all of the other towns people had to get to the fort as soon as possible.

Many people were stampeding the streets. The sounds of gunfire, screams, and pleads blared within _'s ears. As she ran threw the stampede of paniced people someone had tripped her. She closed her eyes as a reaction, but never felt the texture of the cobbled stones, nor any hardness at all. _ slowly opened up her eyes, only to find her self against someone. "Ye' be alright now missy." _That accent. _She backed up in surprize, and gave this person a look over. It was a man dress in a long crimson coat that reached to his knees, strapped to his waist was a sword, and pistol, but his gaze was fixed to the ground.

Something about this man seemed so familar, not just his accent, there was something more. This something kept her from running away even though the way he was dressed screamed that he was surely the one leading the raid of the town. He touched the brim of hat, and began to walk off. _ grabbed ahold of his arm causing him to stop in his tracks, "Arthur? Is that you?" He took off his captians hat, and faced her. "Aye, it be me." Arthur took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I promised I'd come find ye, and I _always_ keep me promises."


	13. The Practice RomanoxReader

_ loved learning and participating in festivals she had never heard of before. Naturally when she heard about a unique festival from Spain, decided that she absolutely had to attend, La Tomatina. There was one problem with this festival, the whole thing was a food fight, more specifically a tomato fight. This unsettled her since she had never thrown anything at anyone before. _ needed practice, badly, and who better to teach her than her crush, the self proclaimed professional at tomato chucking. Luckily for her, he agree'd to teach her, under one condition...

_ struggled as she carried a two crates of ripe tomatoes to where she was suposed to meet Lovino. She finally arrived at an abanoned building, his mafia's hang out, luckily for her it was just the two of them. She plopped down the crates infront of her, and put them side by side. Lovino pushed himself from the wall, and walked over to her. "I've been waiting for you. What took you so damn long?" He huffed. Aw, yes that's right he just got through giving orders to his mafia, so coarse he's pissed. "S-sorry, these were just so heavy," she said as she sat down on the pavement taking a breather.

"So have you ever thrown a tomato before?" He asked her as he bent down, and picked up a tomato. _ shook her head, "No, that's why I asked you to teach me." He smirked as he reeled up about to throw it. "Well you haven't lived until you have!" With that he threw the tomato and it splattered against the wall. He had a satified grin on his face when he threw another, hitting the exact same spot. He must have been imagining that his target was Spain's face.

_ wasn't so tired anymore, and as she got back to her feet, grabbing a tomato. She tossed it at him, he caught it with ease, taking a bite out of it. "That sucked. Luck you came to me, I'm fucking pro at throwing tomatoes." He finished it off in one more bite, and grabbed another tomato. "Okay watch me carefully." "Alright." She watched his movements closely as he took his stance, reeled up, and threw the poor thing as fast and hard as he could. _ could help it when her eye's wondered to other places as he repeated the process afew more times.

"Hey _! You got down the basics?" Lovino snapped her out of her daze, and her oh so lovely thoughts. She looked at him, a slight blush clearly visiable on his face. "Y-yeah!" Oh great she studdered and she was blushing slightly as well. "Alright, show me." he demanded, his voice calmer then it was when she first arrived. _ grabbed a tomato, and followed through the motions she saw. Her tomato ended up flipping out of her hand and splatting on the ground during the reel up[1]. Needless to say he huffed, coughed into his hand, and grabbed up a tomato.

He walked over to her, and placed the tomato into her hand, and took a stance behind her. He pressed himself against her so that he had better control over her motions as he talked her through the steps.[2] Both blushed at the closeness to either. He repeated the motions of throwing afew times before letting go, and allowing her to throw the tomato. It flew from her hand with accuratecy and speed. He watched as she threw afew more before joining her on throwing tomatoes at the wall.

_ went over to the second crate, since the first was now devoid of tomatoes, and picked up one up, having a particularly devious smirk on her face. "You know this is pretty fun Lovi," she said before throwing it against the wall. "Don't call me that, and I told ya, you haven't lived till you have thrown a tomato," he said as he grabbed another. _ grabbed another one, "Yes, you did, and I'm doing it with you." _ threw the tomato at Lovino while he wasn't looking and it splattered on his arm.

He turned to face her slowly, dumbfounded, "Did...you just throw a fucking tomato at me?" She laughed at his expression, "Maybe, I did!" _ picked up another one this time hitting him full on in the chest, tomato juices and bits scattered across his shirt. Clearly irratiated he growled and grabbed another pegging _ in the leg hard enough it stung. She yelpped, "Ow! That stung!" In retailation she grabbed up three tomatoes and through them at him in rapid succession, each hitting thier targets. "Gah! Fuck! I taught you too much!" he grabbed a lid off a near by trashcan and used it as a shield. "Hey! That's cheating!" She yelled at him and then muttered to herself, "Well, two can play at that game." _ plotted herself right next to the crate of the remaining tomatoes, and began them all in rapid succession, being careful to leave one alone.

The force of the rapidly thrown tomato impacts caused him to fall backwards. "Gah! St-stop! Dammit!" She seized all assulted at once, not that she could continue anyways being that there was only that last tomato left. _ snatched it up, and ran to his side. "Lovino! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry!" He looked off to the side and muttered, "O-Ouch...god, thats embarassing." He looked at _ and grabbed a handful of smushed tomatoes off of himself and rubbed it in her face, "Payback!" _ wiped the tomato mush off of her face and frowned at him. "That was dirty, you had me worried, Jerk!" She stopped herself from yelling at him any farther.

Taking a deep breath calming herself and holding out the tomato to him. "Here... I saved the last tomato for you. Y-you know since I don't like tomatoes." _ looked away from him. Lovino stared at her for a moment, a slight blush across his cheeks, before taking the tomato. He bit into it chewing it, and swallowing it. He placed his hand on her cheek softly, and turned her head so that she was facing him. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before pressing his lips to hers.

Note: I got the idea of this from a RP I had.. well the whole tomato fight bit anyways. Don't yell at me for the abrupt ending! I've only had four bloody hours of sleep damn it!

NOTE: This has nothing to deal with the story, BUT I was pretty badass at softball. Though my teammate's hated catching the balls I threw... Only cause their hands got bruised even through the leather glove. (My throw's were clocked at 75 miles an hour, not joking.) Ufufufu~

[1] This was what happened the frist time I -ever- threw a baseball. Yes laugh your ass off.

[2] Very much how my dad taught me to through a baseball, without the pressing up against. 


	14. The Pleasure RomaniaxReader

_'s mate was laying there, on the mattress sound asleep, but a problem was weighing on her mind. Her animalistic desires were taking over her body aching and only one person was able to satisfy her needs. She quietly crept over to the bed, in only her night shirt and panties, and crawled on top of Romania, doing her very best not to wake him just yet. _ leaned close to his ear nipping on the lope, earning a short grunt. She bit down abit harder, while Vlad trailed his hands up along the outside of her thieghs. _ grinned and eased her lower regions on to his, slowly rubbing herself against his already stiff member.

Vlad growled as the friction caused his pants to become unbearably tighter. Suddenly he flipped her, so that he was on top. He smirked at her, nuzzling his nose against her neck inhaling her lustrous scent, and kissed along her slender neck. She closed her eyes, and let out a small gasp when he started to suck on her soft spot of her neck. This didn't go unnoticed as he bit down and pressed himself against her vital regions, causing her libido to sky rocket.

She slid her hands along his back and dug her nails into his hips and snarled, lust clearly visible in her eyes. Vlad smirked, playfully biting the air in front of her face, than nuzzled the side of her face lovingly.

"You shouldn't have awoken me like that," he huskily breathed into her ear. _ squirmed underneath him, whining, as she bucked her hips against him. She was getting desperate, she wanted him thrusting in and out of her. She was longing for his throbbing member to be pounding into her.

_ bit her lip, as she slid her fingers just under the elastic of his sleeping pants, and when she had reached the front she rubbed her fingers around his tip, massaging it. Vlad grunted, and growled at her, giving her an enraged look.

"It seems I've touched your weak point~" she cooed. Glaring, he got back into a kneeling position, and pulled out his dick. She stared into his eyes for a minute before licking her lips seductively, wrapped her finger around his member, and slide his tip into her mouth. Romania grinned at his triumph of driving her lust for him over the edge, but that was short lived. She deep throated him, making sure to nip slightly as she made her way back to the top of his member. This forced him to groan up to the ceiling of their room. She grinned inwardly as she twirled her tongue around his head, before suckling on it roughly.

Vlad had, had enough with all this teasing and torment, he grabbed her shoulders, and forced her down onto the bed. He quickly undid the buttons of her nightshirt, suckled one of her pointed nipples, and teased her other one. She moaned out in pleasure arching her back into his touch. He gave one final nip before tearing off her panties, and slowly sliding only the tip of his throbbing cock into her. He made sure to press down her stomach to make sure that she didn't ruin his plans.

Romania demanded seductively,"Beg for it."

_ squirmed, and whined, "Mmm that's not nice!"

He grinned, "I never said I'm nice person, now did I?"

"Nooo, but Uhnnn~" she moaned as he slid into her slightly.

"P-please pound into me,"she begged as she bit her lip.

With one sudden movement he thrust into her all the way into her tight vagina. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that she were still a virgin. Vlad leaned over her, propping himself up with his arms as he continued his batterings, rapidly pounding her, and with every one of his thrusts it earned him a pleasured moan from her lips. _ had managed to pull his torso closer to her and bit down hard on his shoulder, making him shut his eyes and groan out in pleasure. With a few more thrusts, he gave his final thrust, and came inside of her. He pulled out, and laid next to _.

She snuggled up against him, nipped on his earlobe, and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, that was wonderful."


	15. The Passing PrussiaxReader

There she was, lost and alone within the darkness of her depression. All _ wanted was for someone to love her. After he had left her for someone else, couldn't he see that he was the only thing left that was causing her to live? She choked down another pill, she had lost count after twenty five. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore. _ had lost so many lovers before, each taking another peice of her with them. Her stomach churned causing her to gag, she was doing her best to keep it all down. _ quickly drank more water forcing it all to stay down. Tears blurring her vision she struggled to break apart the plastic that kept those small blades prefectly steady. Now that her body was going numb, her nimble fingers were getting harder to control.

**Snap!**

The five one and a half long blades popped out and scattered on the floor.

__ was overlooking the city, her feet danging from the cliff. When she heard the dead leaves on the ground crunching, she quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Oi, I thought I'd find you here." Gilbert kneeled down next to her. "I heard that stupid Austria broke up with you." She cringed as a new set of tears trickled from her eyes. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him. "Don't think about him anymore, You have the awesome me!" She looked up at him, "W-what?" "You heard me, frau."_

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **

There was someone knocking on the door of her run down apartment. "Hey! _ Open up! I need to talk to you!"

"Go away, can't you understand I'm busy," she muttered to herself as she struggled to pick up those silver lines of release.

"Please! Open up before I kick in this door!"

She smiled as she managed to finally pick one up. Tears still spilling from her eyes as she dragging the sharp blade along the blue lines of her wrists. The front door was kicked in, frantic footsteps drawing closer to the bathroom.

"_! Where are you! It was all a misunderstanding!"

She had finished and leaned against the wall. Her blood flowing from her vains, aw the bliss of release.

"Mein Gott!"

He saw crimson pool peeking it's way out from the bathroom door. He raced towards it, giving the doorknob a jerk before kicking in the door. His knees caved, causing him to collaspe onto the ground. He reached into his pocket quickly dialing the numbers for an ambulance. Prussia frantically torn off some of his shirt, and wrapped it tightly around her wrist, applying pressure to it. _ peered up into those crimson eyes of determination, those same eyes that she loved.

_She pushed him away,"I'm not in a mood to be toyed with Gilbert!" "I'm not joking _. I want to be my awesome girlfriend!" Prussia grabbed her, and forced her to look at him, "Look at me, does it look like I'm joking with you, frau." She looked at him, into his crimson eyes which held determination, even his usaul smirk wasn't present._

Gilbert tossed the cell aside and shifted her so that she was leaned against his shoulder. He held her arm in the air, as an attempt to slow down the bleeding.

"Hey, Gil..."

"W-why? Verdammit why _!" Prussia mangaged to choke out, as he was desperately tried to keep her alive.

"I saw you and Elizabeta... last... night" Her voice was weakening, and his face paled. They were both drunk off their asses. They couldn't control their actions! A case of achohol speaking louder than true thoughts. This is what he was planning on talking to her about, damn it, and now he can't!

"Tell, me... did you ever... love me?" her voice now a barely audiable whisper. He took her into his arms and cuddle her close to him tears now flowing from his crimson orbs.

"Of course I love you! I have always loved you, mein frau."

__ looked at him in shock, and couldn't think of what to say or even do for that matter. Before she knew it she was tackled to the ground, and locked in a kiss. All her previous sadness gone, fluttering away exactly like the leaves within a autumn's breeze._

Ironic that her last thoughts was of the time he asked her to be his 'awesome' girlfriend.


End file.
